dark_parablesfandomcom-20200216-history
Fairytale Detective
The Fairytale Detective is the main protagonist of the Dark Parables game series and the role given to the player in each of the main Dark Parables games. Appearance and Personality The Detective is female (as recounted in the Sleeping Beauty novel), but has no known appearance. All we ever see of her is a pair of hands, which are usually gloved. The Fairytale Detective seems to have nice taste in gloves, so at least she has that going for her. Occasionally, a bit of her wrist can be spotted between her gloves and the sleeves of her coat, which seems to indicate that she has a medium complexion. Based on her shadow, she seems to have long hair. She has an apparent fondness for leather jackets, and frequently wears red or reddish-brown ones. Her apparel tends to change depending on her location in the world and the climate of her current environs; for instance, she wore a warm fur-trimmed coat while visiting the Snowfall Kingdom. Since many places she's worked in have tended to have moderate/temperate climates, the Detective's jackets, when seen, usually appear to be simple leather ones. The Fairytale Detective is described as being brave, intelligent and persistent. However, on occasions she has been fooled by those around her and even caused disasters because she was unaware she was following an order from an enemy; when she realises what she has done wrong, she will always work to set things right. Although she admits to working faster on her own, when others offer assistance she gladly accepts it. Once assigned to a case, she does not rest until she sees it through to the end. It's also fair to say that she has an incredible amount of good luck, seeing as she has managed to survive a lot of really messed up things. It might also be possible to say that the Detective has some amount of resilience or willpower against magic, as many times she has managed to fight through or overcome enchantments. And of course, she has one very useful tool at all times - her astonishing wit. History The Fairytale Detective started out as a top detective in an agency that was open to paranormal activity. It seems that after the success of her adventure rescuing Briar Rose, the detective began specializing in cases involving fairy tales. She is quite skilled in detective work and seems to have quite a reputation among those who reside in magical realms. When she meets the Moon Priest in Barsia, he observes that the Moon Goddess has taken a special interest in her, which may suggest that she is the recipient of an unusual and unknown blessing. The Detective has made many friends throughout the magical realm. She tends to be recognized by the people she meets there, either by reputation or from previous interactions. People she has helped in the past have a tendency to show up on future cases in order to lend a hand. As far as we know, she saved the world at least fifteen times now, so that probably speaks for itself. Little is known about her personally, but an educated estimate of the Detective's age can be made thanks to context clues. It is confirmed that her mission to stop the Snow Queen took place almost ten years prior to her involvement with Rapunzel and Belladonna in Floralia; it is also confirmed that she was sent to help the Swan Princess "a few years" later, although exactly how many is unknown. It can be approximated, therefore, that the Fairytale Detective has been assisting her magical acquaintances for at least fifteen to twenty years. Because licensed private investigators must be at least twenty-one years old in most jurisdictions, the Detective can be presumed to be close to forty at the time of her visit to Dire Island, if not older. Powers and Abilities * Sleuthing Technique * Archery: The Detectives seems fairly skilled at archery - able to shoot arrows accurately both with a longbow and with a crossbow. * Hand to hand combat Quotes Quotes by Fairytale Detective Quotes during Curse of Briar Rose * "This derelict castle has been empty for centuries. I wonder what dark secrets lie within ..." * "The thorns are dangerously sharp! There must be a way to stop them from reaching into the city." * "I wonder what happened to the King and Queen." * "The statues appear eerily realistic. It is almost if they are staring back at me." * "Yikes! What a large and dreadful spider!" Quotes during The Exiled Prince * "A spider won't stop me from this investigation, no matter how big it is." * "These large toads do not look like normal. Their eyes are hauntingly eerie." * "These toads are everywhere. Something is not right." * "I wouldn't want to disturb those hungry-looking bats." * "Unbelievable! I just transformed this frog into a pig." * "I see a heap of gold coins here. Would it be so bad if I took a few with me?" * "I wouldn't want to make the same mistake twice ..." * "Sleep? This is not the time for that. I am on a mission." Quotes during The Frozen Lair * "The room is so cold it feels as if time itself has frozen still." * "The whole room is freezing! I could be immobilized by the cold if I stay here too long." * "Ouch! A slight touch and my glove is instantly frozen." * "The portrait spewed off frozen shards everywhere! Luckily I wasn't hurt." Quotes during Rise of the Snow Queen * "A silvery moon. I could admire it for hours, but I've got an urgent investigation on my hands." * "The Snowfall Kingdom's majestic palace. Why does it make me shiver more than the cold?" * "This cauldron must have been used for the evil stepmother's rituals. I see a few wolf fangs inside." * "Is the sun rising or setting? I've been here for so long that I've lost track of time. This must be what this place does to people." Quotes during The Red Riding Hood Sisters * "The sky looks darker than before. I wonder how long I've been out." * "A ferocious wolf guards the cliff! I better tread carefully in this valley." * "Luckily, the Mist Wolf cannot scent me while I am wearing this Red Riding Hood." * "Streams of golden water flow throughout this magical land. I wonder what it tastes like." * "What an enchanting pumpkin coach! Why is it here? No one is sitting in it." * "Does the owner of the pumpkin coach live in that stunning glass castle?" Quotes during The Final Cinderella * "Why is this clock stopped at 12:00?" * "This bird looks ready to peck my eye out. I'd better avoid it." * "These cups of blue tea are still warm. Was someone here just now?" * "The cat waves its tail lazily in the air, lulling mice into a false sense of security." * "Best leave this pirate's treasures alone. I don't want to be cursed." * "This pumpkin is so huge. I wonder how many pumpkin pies I can make from it." * "Why is there a castle floating in the sky? To whom does it belong?" Quotes during Jack and the Sky Kingdom * "This boulder almost took me out! My carriage has been completely destroyed." * "Unfortunately, with my carriage in this state and my horse gone, I'll have to travel by foot." * "I have to make sure the destruction does not ravage this lovely town." * "The poor scarecrow didn't stand a chance." * "I've never been one to simply accept 'fate'." * "The owl sculpture watches me with a gaze far too real for comfort." * "I hate seeing an animal trapped like this, but at least now its safe to pass." * "Someone with long, golden hair lives in this tower. I wonder ..." Quotes during Ballad of Rapunzel * "...Is that a hand from the grave?" * "I do believe I'm less than welcome." * "The mind boggles ..." * "A waste of a good lamp, but needs must." * "It left without attacking; that does not reassure me" * "This appears to be the onset of a vile plan." * "What twisted mind could come up with this plan?" * "That's one less creature to worry about." Quotes during The Little Mermaid and the Purple Tide * "Am I dreaming, or was that a real mermaid?" * "Wow, that eel is much more dangerous than I thought." * "A ghost aware of his wrongdoings and said he can not rest. I wonder why." * "That eel just swallowed a man whole! I'd rather not become someone's dinner." * "Somehow, you never get used to these kinds of encounters." * "I'm a Detective, not a pharmacist!" * "As I've often said, there's always a caveat at this level of enchantment ..." * "I've never seen this creature before. It looks rather imposing." Quotes during Queen of Sands * "A scent of dreams? That sounds more like chasing dreams to me ..." * "Life finds a way, but a helping hand doesn't hurt." * "I would hate to be in her shoes." (about Mab) * "No, I won't let that future come to pass!" * "Thanks, Rapunzel! Lets just hope lady luck is on our side." Quotes during Goldilocks and the Fallen Star * "A raven is a bad omen." * "Well, I'll be darned! That's a strange way to unlock a door." * "She might be convinced by that story, but I'm not." (about Princess Leda) * "Maybe it's just me, but I prefer books in their places." * "Someone is playing with people, as if life was just a game." * "I didn't expect this when I started my mission." * "I never imagined I'd enter a King's tomb. Dust to dust, as they say." * "The responsibility is enormous, but I am up to the task." * "Swans? Unexpected guests among all these bears and stags I've seen recently." * "I nearly lost my life at our first stag party, but this time, I have a trick or two up my sleeve!" Quotes during The Golden Slumber * "Magic can only be undone with magic." * "Sometimes, what you're looking for is right there in front of you." Quotes during Swan Princess and the Dire Tree * "I will certainly do my best." * "You can never expect a simple answer from a Druid." Quotes during The Thief and the Tinderbox * "I'm unfortunately not trained in bareback riding. I'll have to find a saddle." * "I can tell from the book's covers that it's a fairytale - but what's this language?" Quotes during Requiem for the Forgotten Shadow * "I can't paddle with my arms!" * "A one-way portal. Great." * "These dragons look like they could come to life any second now." * "We'll see about that! I'm not easily discouraged." * "That's right! Light is always stronger than darkness!" * "I'm small now, just like a fairy! I can't believe I fit in this tiny house." Quotes during Return of the Salt Princess * "People think of these children's books as fiction, but I know better - I have met many fairy tale characters." * "It is a pity that I have little skill in combat. Otherwise, I would have raided this armory for weapons." * "The atmosphere in this place is eerie. It doesn't help that all these frog statues are staring knowingly at me." * "The Salt Enchantment Ceremony will endanger not only the Princess, but the entire world. I must stop it!" * "I'm curious as to who wrote all these storybooks. How do they know so much?" Quotes during The Match Girl's Lost Paradise * "So many falling stars tonight ... It's a sight to behold." * "No fair. How am I supposed to keep up with her?!" (about Giselle) * "Lost souls? Garden? I want some answers!" * "If there was ever a night to make a wish, this is it." * "I guess she won't be inviting me to her birthday party." (about Giselle) Quotes about the Fairytale Detective * "I can only hope I will be as strong and brave as the Detective." - Gerda (from the prologue of The Thumbelina Curse) Gallery Briefings= detective - briar.jpg|Curse of Briar Rose Detective exiled.jpg|The Exiled Prince Rise detective.jpg|Rise of the Snow Queen Riding detective.jpg|The Red Riding Hood Sisters Final detective.jpg|The Final Cinderella JatSK_Detective_briefing.jpg|Jack and the Sky Kingdom Detective ballad.jpg|Ballad of Rapunzel detective lm.jpg|The Little Mermaid and the Purple Tide Detective-journal-qos.jpg|Queen of Sands Detective-hands-gold.jpg|Goldilocks and the Fallen Star Detective.jpg|Swan Princess and the Dire Tree tinder-detective-briefing.jpg|The Thief and the Tinderbox Dp13-briefing-image.png|Requiem for the Forgotten Shadow imagefvgfdr.jpeg|Return of the Salt Princess Match_Girl_Briefing.jpg|The Match Girl's Lost Paradise |-|Other Glimpses= detective falls.jpg|Falling into James's Trap (TEP) rise blueprint.jpg|Overlooking Blueprints (RotSQ) Mist wolves detective.jpg|Attacked by a Mist Wolf (TRRHS) detective falling.jpg|Falling from the Cliff (TRRHS) final detective gate.jpg|Pushing Open the Gate (TFC) detective slipper.jpg|Handing Over the Glass Slipper (TFC) detective passes out.jpg|Passing Out (TFC) Pinocchio detective reach.jpg|Reaching for Pinocchio (TFC) detective uses wand.jpg|Using the Magic Glass Wand (TFC) right in the face.jpg|Taking Out Geppetto (TFC) hit by debris.jpg|Hit by Debris (JatSK) detective blown away.jpg|Blown Out of the Tower (JatSK) detective climb jack.jpg|Climbing the Beanstalk (JatSK) Detective helps kai.jpg|Helping Kai (BoR) detective shoes.jpg|The Detective's Shoes (BoR) detective water monster.jpg|Helping Ross Red (BoR) detective plant monster.jpg|Grabbed by a Plant Monster (BoR) Rapunzel mirror.jpg|Using the Mirror (BoR) Eel eats pinocchio.jpg|Watching Pinocchio Get Eaten Alive (TLMatPT) detective-uses-sand.jpg|Using Golden Sand (QoS) detective-comes-to.jpg|Coming To (QoS) Detective-washed-away.jpg|Swept Out of the Cave (QoS) detective-falling-waterfall.jpg|Tumbling Down the Waterfall (QoS) Detective-holds-prism.jpg|Holding the Prism of Dreams (QoS) detective-holds-artifact.jpg|Holding the Artifact (GatFS) detective-catches-branch.jpg|Hanging on a Branch (GatFS) gfs-det-hole.jpg|Reaching for the Rope (GatFS) gfs-artifact-hand.jpg|Holding the Artifact (GatFS) gfs-det-holds-axe.jpg|Holding Jack's Axe Handle (GatFS) gfs-detective-rope-swing.jpg|Preparing to Swing (GatFS) gfs-detective-fixed-axe.jpg|Fixing Jack's Golden Axe (GatFS) jack-tackles-detective.jpg|Tackled by Jack (GatFS) gold-detective-thrown-out.jpg|Thrown out of the Keep (GatFS) detective-opens-eyes-barsia.jpg|Opening Eyes Outside the Keep (GatFS) gfs-detective-keys.jpg|Keys to the Castle (GatFS) gfs-detective-labyrinth-key.jpg|Holding the Labyrinth Key (GatFS) Gfs-craftsman-trinket.jpg|Holding the Craftsman's Trinket (GatFS) gfs-craftsman-trinket-charge.jpg|Using the Trinket (GatFS) dp11-shielding-from-crack-smoke.jpg|Shielding from the Smoke (SP&DT) SP&DT_Fairytale_Detective_Desmond_McBride_Silhouettes.jpg|Riding Silhouette (SP&DT) Dp11-traveling-companions.jpg|Traveling to the Dire Tree (SP&DT) Spb-swan-talisman-black.png|Holding the Talisman (SP&DT) tsp-using-illusion-stone.jpg|Using the Illusion Stone (SP&DT) tsp-recorder-reminder.jpg|Listening to the Recorder (SP&DT) Spb-black-swan-talisman.png|Using the Talisman (SP&DT) tsp-using-talisman-shielding.jpg|Blinded by Odile's Transformation (SP&DT) tsp-seed-in-hand.jpg|Holding the Magic Seed (SP&DT) tsp-detective-wakes-up.jpg|The Detective Wakes Up (SP&DT) tsp-running-through-prison-hall-1.jpg|Running Through the Prison Hall (SP&DT) tsp-running-through-prison-hall-2.jpg|Running Through the Prison Hall (SP&DT) tsp-running-through-prison-hall-3.jpg|Running Through the Prison Hall (SP&DT) tsp-melting-the-ice-stone.jpg|Melting the Ice Stone (SP&DT) tsp-detective-and-force-crystal.jpg|Holding the Force Crystal (SP&DT) tsp-using-the-force-crystal.jpg|Using the Force Crystal (SP&DT) SP&DT_Checking_Recipe.jpg|Receiving Recipe (SP&DT) SP&DT_Summoning_Flow.jpg|Summoning Flow (SP&DT) tsp-holding-elises-swan-talisman.jpg|Holding Elise's Swan Talisman Tsp-detective-looking-at-plans.jpg|Overlooking the Plans (SP&DT) Tsp-notes-for-the-crossbow.jpg|Overlooking the Plans (SP&DT) Tsp-big-showdown-3.jpg|Luring the Plant Monster with the Seed (SP&DT) TT&TB_Holding_The_Tinderbox.jpg|Holding the Tinderbox (TT & TTB) TT&TTB_Holding_The_Astrolobe.jpg|Holding the Astrolabe (T&T) TT&TTB_Holding_Scroll.jpg|Holding a Scroll (TT&TTB) dp13-spying-on-the-ceremony.png|Spying on the Dark Ceremony (RftFS) RSP_Detective_moves_branch.jpg|Pushing a branch aside (RotSP) RSP_Leg_grabbed_by_Nuada.jpg|Leg grabbed by Nuada (RotSP) RSP_Hand_grabbed_by_Nuada.jpg|Hand grabbed by Nuada (RotSP) RSP_Attacked_by_dragonflies.jpg|Attacked by salt dragonflies (RotSP) RSP_Attacked_by_a_doll.jpg|Aiming slingshot at fire doll (RotSP) RSP_Detective_pulls_Brigid_away.jpg|Pulling Brigid away (RotSP) Detective_Wrists_Tied_Up.jpg|Wrists tied up (TMGLP) Detective_grabs_hold_banner.jpg|Grabbing hold of a banner (TMGLP) DP other glimpses.png|Using a bow and arrow (TMGLP) DP15 Pumpkin Carriage.png|Using the Magic Glass Wand (TMGLP) |-|Items= gfs-det-chest.jpg|The Detective's Chest (GatFS) gfs-det-chest-big.jpg|The Detective's Chest, Close Up (GatFS) gfs-det-trunk-inside.jpg|Contents of Detective's Trunk (GatFS) Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Females Category:Curse of Briar Rose Category:Spindle Room Secrets Category:The Exiled Prince Category:The Frozen Lair Category:Rise of the Snow Queen Category:The Red Riding Hood Sisters Category:The Final Cinderella Category:Jack and the Sky Kingdom Category:Ballad of Rapunzel Category:The Little Mermaid and the Purple Tide Category:Queen of Sands Category:Goldilocks and the Fallen Star Category:The Golden Slumber Category:Unnamed People Category:The Thief and the Tinderbox Category:The Swan Princess and the Dire Tree Category:Requiem for the Forgotten Shadow Category:Out of the Shadows Category:Return of the Salt Princess Category:The Match Girl's Lost Paradise